Sid (Lloyd Grandier)
Lloyd Grandier (Sid Arnault) is an eminent merchant who moonlights as an informant. Some may call him a'' ''man of unknown origin. Background "An eminent merchant who moonlights as an informant. Though Sid's reputation spans several nations, in spite of being an old acquaintance of Louis', which country he originally hails from is veiled in mystery..." After his parents' exile, Sid Arnault was raised as Lloyd Grandier, son of Archduke Grandier. His love-hate relationship with Duke Louis Howard likely extends from both being raised as something they are not: sons of noblemen. He sees in Louis a reflection of his own struggle to be something that he wants no part of, but also teases him for more genuine reasons, explained further in his personality section. While Sid prefers going to pubs over being out in society, he uses his wiles to glean information and sells it to the highest bidder. Through this profession, he made the acquaintance of Giles Christophe who has the highest rank of the characters as Lord Chamberlain. Because of this relationship, he is able to gain access to the King of Wysteria. Though he is already affianced, he has an immediate attraction to the player and even kisses you the first day you meet. Though he typically uses people to his advantage, he did make an effort to return the affections of his fiancée, Elise, whom he only agreed to marry because he needed information about her father, Duke Sannes; he was the one who framed Sid's parents, who were ultimately exiled from Wysteria as a result. Appearance Sid is extremely tall, and is the tallest of all of the suitors. He has long black hair with blue highlights, which he wears in a mullet style, and has multiple piercings in his ears. He is notably one of the more muscular suitors. When in normal clothes (like when he’s working and walking around the palace): Sid wears a long, almost-black coat that turns an indigo blue when it’s exposed to light. It has two buckled straps around his right sleeve over the wrist, and then another one around his bicep. The collar of the coat is lined with black fur, and then under this, he wears a darker indigo shirt. This has two cord of the same colour hanging from it, just under where the collar opens, and then five buckles act as buttons to fasten the shirt up, all silver. He has an indigo belt (his colour scheme is rather simple). With a dark silver buckle and a chain wrapped around it, dangling over the left-middle side. The excess of the belt hangs down to his lower thigh, where he wears deep navy trousers which look black except where they’re lit, and boots of the same colour. Chains are wrapped around both boots at the ankles, but on the right foot, these chains go up to attack to a strap around the upper boot, clasped there by a silver buckle. When in his more casual clothes (see the first image on the right): He will simply remove his coat and leave the rest of his outfit untouched, but the sleeves of his shirt will be rolled up to his elbows. When is his more formal-casual attire (like for balls and social gatherings, or sometimes when in the Grandier Manor; see the second image to the right): He will wear a long indigo coat that comes down to his lower thighs, which has the seal of Wysteria on the left lapel at the top. Under this is an orange vest, fastened by a gold decoration, and this then goes over another cream-coloured best. Finally, under this is a brown shirt, followed by another white shirt. Around his white shirt’s collar is a silver decoration, which has an ocean-blue stone in it. He then wears a brown belt which dangles down from the right side of his waist to his left hip, closed with a silver clasp. His trousers are a very deep brown, looking black when not lit, and finally he has brown knee-high boots, with the left having a strap down the shin. Personality Sid typically goes straight for what he wants and enjoys playing head games with the player. While appearing suave and disinterested on the outside, he surprisingly praises openness and honesty and finds those qualities endearing. Though it takes him a little while to realise his feelings for the player, once he does, he is open and accepting of them. Unlike the majority of the other characters, Sid has no inherited noble rank, but he does not let that stop him from acting as if he were in charge. He will have a noble rank, however, by technicality, being the adopted son of Archduke Grandier and, to the world, his legitimate son. Once the Archduke dies, it will make him a duke. He goes out of his way to get on Louis' nerves and comes and goes to and from Wysteria Palace as he pleases because Giles buys information from him. Sid is notorious in personality for, essentially, being rude. On the surface, his personality is cocky, arrogant, overly confident and proud. He will tease anyone and anything he possibly can, sometimes harmlessly, and sometimes to the point of causing serious damage to others. He can be quite vulgar and speaks inappropriately at times, and can be completely shameless when it comes to things like sex and relationships. His manner of speaking is, for the most part, quite tactless and brutally honest, which can sometimes be good and sometimes be bad, or borderline dangerous when he does so with the likes of Byron or bureaucrats. While Sid does, in fact, have a fiancée, he doesn’t care much for this fact. However, that does not mean he’s unreliable or untrustworthy; before he meets the Princess Elect, he does indicate that he has casual affairs with people and doesn’t commit to anyone, but once he begins a relationship with her, it’s clear that he’s fiercely loyal to her and isn’t interested in anyone else. This applies to much of his personality; until he commits himself entirely, he doesn’t expect people to expect much from him, but once he makes his choice and sticks with it, he won’t let it go and will cease any questionable behaviour. He does have a sweeter, softer side. He has no problem with and encourages the Princess Elect to be open and honest with him, and to come to him for support if she needs it at any time. He doesn’t mind comforting her when she’s upset, and will do anything and everything possible to protect her, as well as anyone else he cares about. He is a protective person and will even hurt himself in order to do what he thinks is best for someone else, and in this way is extremely selfless. In less extreme situations, he can still be just as compassionate and considerate, as shown when the Princess Elect asks her to be gentle with her “in bed” when she’s ill, and he makes sure to be careful with her, becoming very sweet and caring despite how rough and passionate he normally is. He also loves teasing Louis, as well as the Princess Elect, and revels in the former’s discomfort when around him. However, he teases Louis primarily to ensure that the latter hasn't shut off his emotions entirely, like he often would as a child to cope with the brutality of the nobility around him. This further shows Sid's kind nature. He visits pubs frequently and enjoys alcohol, as well as card games like poker, something he usually utilises to see if he’ll let people ask him for information. Trivia * His color theme is indigo. * His star sign is Leo. * His animal companion is his pet dalmatian, Jess. ** He is one of two suitors to have a pet dog, the other being Alyn. ** Archduke Grandier got Jess for him to stop Sid from being lonely, and she has been with him for as long as he can remember, indicating that she's significantly old. * He is adopted. His parents live in exile because of Archduke Sannes and he was raised by a family friend, Archduke Grandier, after the death of their son. * Sid is one of the only two characters in the game who does not have an inherited noble title. While his adopted father is the Archduke, Sid would not be able to be granted that title until his father's death. * Sid is very intimate with his partner and is known for his impressive size. * Sid can play the piano proficiently and has a significantly high alcohol tolerance. * He supplies Giles with information on neighbouring countries, most notably Stein. * Sid is the tallest suitor, measuring at 6'2". * Sid ranked 4th in Top Ikemen Boyfriend 2017 with 216,925 votes. ** He ranked 3rd in 'Most Likely to Be the Sexiest Kisser' with 144,610 votes. ** He ranked 1st in 'Most Likely to Have Been a Wild Child' with 51,808 votes. Other Image GalleryCategory:Suitors